


Darling

by lola (chaeyoongs)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola
Summary: "His hands slid down to the lowest button. He undid it, followed by two more. Bit by bit, he opened up the coat, taking his sweet time because he wanted Swain to watch him and only him. He wanted his undivided attention as he exposed himself further."Or, Swain and Kayn fuck in his office.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Jericho Swain
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> You would think that there is at least the tiniest hint of plot within 7,7k words.  
> Jokes on you: There isn't.  
> This is pure, self-indulgent filth. Very detailed one at that, written at 2 am and right after getting up, two days into my new medication. So you probably know what you're getting yourself into.  
> I absolutely adore Kayn (Period) x any older man in the LoL universe because he is a little, bratty and narcissistic slut who needs to be put in his place. Swain knows how to do that.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I have a twitter (@chaeyoongsao3)

Jericho Swain's eyes were dark and stale as they followed Kayn's movements throughout the large room that was his office. The younger male was aware of the attraction Swain held for him and the edge of weakness that came with his desires. He liked to use them in his favour, especially when Swain got a little busier and a little more caught up in something that wasn't Kayn than usual.

As the head of one of their country's largest companies for modern weaponry and AI, Swain was a man of high demand. That didn't change the fact that Shieda Kayn was a very greedy man. Not only was he a greedy man but also a highly ambitious one who wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. With Swain, getting what he wanted, however, could become a bit of an effort. Kayn didn't mind making it.

He didn't mind making the effort of braiding his hair loosely and prettily and wrapping himself in one of Swain's coats only to then storm into the company's building, walk past the secretary waving and straight into his office because he knew that the reward would be worth it. It would be worth the trouble of accidentally scratching himself while hooking the suspender belts into the panties and his Doc Martens staining the fabric of the stockings, his nipples getting all cold and hard from only being covered by lace.

Kayn had just closed the door after his confident and widely grinned entrance and Swain's eyes had darted from his laptop screen to him immediately. He was wearing a set of earbuds and Kayn figured quickly that he had interrupted one of his video meetings. But what did he care? All he wanted was to make Swain relax a little while still getting what he himself desired.

Part of it was already achieved by Swain keeping his gaze interlocked with Kayn's. He tiptoed further into the room with a seductive grin on his lips. To his disappointment, Swain's glance didn't go further down his body but he knew that that would change soon. In a more clumsy than anything else manner, he kicked his boots off his feet, exposing more of the stockings its hem was hidden underneath the large coat. Swain was a tall man with broad shoulders, a broad frame in general, that could easily tower over and cover all of Kayn. He sometimes would moan into Swain's ear and tell him how _big_ he was and how much he liked feeling defenceless under his weight, keeping company to his undressed spine. And Swain would always hold him down so effortlessly just to make Kayn twitch and gasp.

Kayn wriggled his eyebrows lightly and proceeded to tug at the buttons of the expensive fabric without even once looking away. He wanted to drink in the sight in front of him. Swain silently giving him the attention he craved as he continued seemingly unbothered with his conference. Swain's voice was low and imperious as always, professional. As if his little toy hadn't just stormed into his office and was teasingly playing with the buttons of _his_ coat. He was a controlled man. Kayn admired that although he failed to see the purpose of being in control when losing it was so much more tempting and arousing.

There was a chair on the other side of Swain's desk and Kayn languidly approached it, setting one foot slightly diagonally in front of the other as he bent over the backrest, squinting his eyes and watching Swain intently. Then he pushed himself into a standing position again. His hands slid down to the lowest button. He undid it, followed by two more. Bit by bit, he opened up the coat, taking his sweet time because he wanted Swain to watch him and only him. He wanted his undivided attention as he exposed himself further.

Kayn couldn't help but grin as he swiftly turned around with the undoing of the last button and wriggled his butt underneath the heavy fabric. For the first time since he had entered, Swain's eyes shifted down and Kayn felt a sense of pride. Of course, he wouldn't be able to resist his ass.

"Is that all?", Swain suddenly spoke directly to Kayn and for a moment, he thought the call was over but it wasn't when he caught the muffled voice coming from the earbuds.

He knew Swain was talking to him, too. So he bit his lip and grinned more widely before he tugged the edges of the coat. He slid it off his shoulders, slowly yet consistently, let it skim down his spine to his lower back where he rested it. Kayn glanced at Swain over his shoulder and teasingly continued to drop the coat. With a soft thud, it fell to the ground and Kayn glared almost excitedly at finally being able to show Swain what he was wearing.

Kayn let the older man take in the sight of his ass in the set of transparent lace panties, the jewel of the plug peaking through in a gentle baby blue. He knew that Swain had noticed it by the tiny shift in his eyes. Kayn had watched it appear so many times. Usually, when they went out and Kayn dragged his hand across his thigh, just a little to close to his crotch. He would stare him in the eye and grope his bulge and flirt with the waitresses until the shift within Swain's eyes that made him grip his wrists and haul him to the restrooms. He knew him just too well, knew how to push his buttons, even if it normally didn't prompt a visible reaction.

He lifted his legs particularly gracefully as he stepped over the coat and towards the chair. Just when he was about to bend over right then and there, teasing Swain with the sight of him in black stockings and lingerie just a bit longer, the older man's eyes pointed downwards. Kayn followed his gaze. Swain sat close to the desk but Kayn could see how he spread his clothed thighs on his chair, his brows twitching unnoticeably as if he was testing Kayn. _That is what you came for, isn't it?_ It indeed was.

Kayn sunk to the floor quickly (He barely felt the plug but with his ass up in the air, it pressed against his inside walls so nicely) and crawled over the marble flooring towards the spread legs underneath the desk. Swain was always dressed so nicely. Kayn genuinely loved those suit pants, how they wrapped around his bulge and ass so nicely and how his button-down tucked into those pants accentuated his broad frame that he liked clinging onto so much while being fucked into oblivion. His glance slid across his expensive shoes up to the bulge and he couldn't help but eagerly wriggle forward until he was nestled between his legs, back bent and cheek resting against his inner thigh. One of his hands sneaked up and cupped his cock through the fabric.

He felt Swain twitch and he grinned. The image of Kayn all dressed up hadn't left him entirely unbothered although getting Swain really hard and worked up afforded more than just a tiny striptease. Kayn tilted his hand a bit so that he could reach his balls and probe them with his tensing digits, his face hovering over his thighs before he started placing kisses all over the fabric.

There was something oddly comforting and arousing about just palming Swain through his pants, to feel his cock stiffen and grow with each of his movements. He cupped his shaft throughout the pants and stroked him as much as possible with the little space he had. As Swain grew, he also grew more impatient as it seemed because at some point - He was still on the call and Kayn for a moment truly did admire his control - there was a hand burying in Kayn's hair only to then harshly grip it and pull his head closer to his clothed cock.

Kayn breathily chuckled with his face pressed against his bulge and he couldn't help but inhale the odour with his thighs spreading just a bit. He used his other hand that wasn't still on his bulge to search for the zipper of his pants, mouthing at him. Kayn quickly yanked down the zipper and his hands gripped the sides of both Swain's pants and underwear that he - mercifully - helped him to pull down by shifting in his seat. At least the older man didn't want to make it extra hard for Kayn for once.

Swain wasn't entirely hard yet but his cock still felt hot and heavy against his cheek when it sprung free. Kayn was quick to wrap an eager hand around his girth and drag down the foreskin. His tip was glistening with gentle wetness that Kayn smeared across his lips. He loved being between Swain's legs, loved taking in his scent and taking all of him so so well, pleasuring him. Arousing Swain, seeing him unravel and groan, was usually enough to get Kayn off but he still insisted on the man fucking him senseless whenever there was a chance to.

Kayn tried to catch a glance of his lover but the edge of the desk was in the way so he lowered his gaze again onto the length in his hand. He tightened his grip just a tad and moved his hand back up, repeating the motion from earlier until he was heavy and wet in his grasp. Just when he stuck out his tongue to take his tip into his mouth, Swain's hand went back to his braid and his head was forced down his cock. He quickly relaxed his throat and groaned softly as the saltiness painted his mouth.

The hand stayed in his hair for another moment until it went back to the desk. Kayn heard typing and Swain mentioned something about searching up a contact. He knew that Swain didn't want any more teasing. He wanted Kayn to do what he came for and Kayn was known to do as the older man pleased.

So - without help this time - he hollowed his cheeks and sunk back down his girth. He could feel the tip teasing the back of his throat before he bobbed his head up again. It had taken a few months of practicing until he had learned how to take all of Swain, especially without scraping his sensitive skin with his teeth because he was just so big but Kayn had wanted to be able to have him inside his mouth entirely, no matter how much it made his jaw ache. The hand that wasn't stroking his shaft, accompanying his tongue trailing along his veins and slit, went back to his perineum that he poked only to then go back to cradling his balls.

Kayn quit the teasing of his tongue quickly, spit on the tip and closed his mouth around him again, his lips making wet, squelching sounds as he jerked him off in the rhythm of his head. The mere taste, the slight numbness of his lips and the tension in Swain's thighs went straight to his own crotch. He could feel it straining against the lace and he lowered himself on his knees further until he barely touched the ground with his bulge. His thighs were already spread as much as they could and yet it wasn't enough to relieve him even the tiniest bit. In fact, sensing the cold of the floor without being able to feel it, find relief in it, only made him throb in his lingerie and groan quietly.

Taking Swain did arouse him that much. Although being in such a situation always made Kayn very eager to be just a little bit louder than he usually would be anyway. He wanted to test the waters, probe the limits until Swain would harshly tear him away from them because he had overstepped a boundary. As Kayn's movements became sloppier, his eyes wet and tingly, so did his volume management. He teasingly started with soft mewls only when his mouth was stuffed and continued with gasps and tiny moans when he rubbed Swain's leaking, spit-covered head against his cheek and tasted him.

His low voice still sounding in the background only drove Kayn further to take more risks. From what he had heard, the other person on the call wasn't in control of the conversation anyway so what would they do if they were to notice anything unusual. He clenched tightly with the plug teasing his hole and the handle pressing against his rim as he slid forward a bit more unto he could close his thighs around one of Swain's clothed legs. He had taken his mouth off his cock and was now jerking him off eagerly, his cheek resting against his knee and his hips twitching forward against him. The friction against his cock made him let out a whimper that turned into a muffled groan when Swain lifted his leg.

Kayn pressed his lips together and shakily continued to move his hands but he could feel his focus falter with Swain shifting his leg further. Then his shoe was pushing down onto Kayn's bulge and his mouth fell open in a gasp. The rough surface of the sole stung against Kayn's sensitive skin but he craved the friction so bad that he ground back. He didn't mind the pain, felt it sending spikes of arousal through his lower body straight to his sore length. 

Then Swain pushed his foot down more harshly and Kayn didn't even consider stopping himself from near yelping. His lips were raw and covered in spit and groans that were muffled only a moment later by Swain's fingers being shoved inside. Instinctively, Kayn closed his lips around them and started sucking on his large digits, teasing them with his tongue. Apparently, that was the line Kayn shouldn't cross. But what did he care about lines and boundaries?

He parted his lips a bit further so that the sounds Swain dragged from him by rubbing his shoe against his crotch sounded more clearly again. Swain responded by stuffing his mouth with another finger and pushing them further inside his mouth. Kayn gagged softly and the pressure faltered just enough so that he could breathe.

Kayn felt dizzy from being so aroused and hard and from breathing and moaning around Swain's fingers and playing with his cock lazily without ever interrupting the grinding motion of his own hips. He felt so dizzy that he almost didn't notice how Swain eventually told the person on the call goodbye and slammed his laptop shut with the hand that wasn't dripping with Kayn's saliva. He groaned at the sudden loss of friction on his cock but deep down, he knew that Swain would now give him the undivided attention he truly deserved, looking all pretty and needy just for him. The thought made him twitch and clench and he didn't hold back another mewl when Swain pulled his fingers out of his mouth and instead, buried them in his hair. He felt the wetness of his own saliva against his scalp but he couldn't have cared less, especially as Swain used his newly found grip to pull Kayn forward.

"Get up", he ordered oddly calmly for the fact that Kayn had been sucking his cock and stroking him continuously for what felt like the past ten minutes.

But Swain's controlled voice and the dominant edge to it had always been something that could make Kayn drip untouched. He just had to watch him and speak to him like a little slut and Kayn was writhing uncontrollably.

Kayn let go of Swain's cock and cradled his thighs to drag himself up, his knees weak and stinging from the harsh floor and his rim a bit sore from all the clenching and grinding. But Swain didn't give him any time to stumble. He kept his grip firm and stinging in Kayn's tousled, messy hair. Once Kayn was standing, he finally was able to look Swain in the eyes. They were glistening with arousal and the wish to tear Kayn apart. He knew it. And he wanted it more than anything.

Eventually, his head was pulled closer and rough lips crashed against his numb ones. Kayn's eyes fluttered shut in an instant and he opened his mouth eagerly to the tongue probing against his lips and licking into his warmth. Kayn knew that he tasted like Swain and he also knew that they both were filthy enough to enjoy the taste of themselves in the other one's mouth. It was what finally emitted the first sound from Swain ever since Kayn had charged into his office. It was an appreciative and low hum that came fairly close to a groan. But Kayn wasn't picky when it came to Swain being vocal in any way. He even enjoyed him just breathing heavily.

Swain kissed him roughly and bit his lips and tongue when he had pulled his own one back and trailed kisses down his cheek and jaw to his neck. He ended up burying his teeth in the skin and Kayn tilted his neck and bent his neck and gasped. His bum was being pushed against the desk and he slid on top of the edge so that he could hike one of his thighs up Swain's sides as he pushed against him more harshly. Kayn could feel Swain's wet cock leaking against his hip. He lastly mindlessly reached in between them to cup it. His other hand ended up somewhere in Swain's long hair, then on his back, gripping his shoulders.

Kayn squeezed and ground against him with his entire body shivering at each and every bite and drag of Swain's teeth, lips closing around his skin and sucking, tongue teasing and breath sending goosebumps down his barely clothed body. He was just helplessly whining and scrunching up his face at the sensitivity because it felt so good and hurt just so well. Swain knew that his neck was one of those spots that could get him leaking and spasming within a matter of minutes. He liked teasing the younger one with his sensitivity, mentioning it breathily and lowly against his ear while nibbling on his lobe.

Right when he started moving his hand on Swain's cock with more purpose again, he grabbed his wrist with one hand and cupped his chin with the other one.

His head had lifted from his neck and he was staring at Kayn directly, keeping the intense glare only to then order him firmly: "Turn around."

Swain let go of his chin and wrist and expectantly shifted a bit away so that Kayn had enough space to change his position between his body and the desk. Kayn was well aware of what turning around meant. Swain would be able to take in the sight of his ass and plug, to do as he pleased without the younger one being able to see any of it coming. It had him eagerly shaking and tiptoeing.

As soon as he was facing the other side of the office, Swain spoke up again: "Bend over."

There were times when Swain would be very vocal, whisper to Kayn how good and filthy he was, how tight and bratty, how obedient and audacious. And there were other times when Swain would only voice his orders lowly, expectant for Kayn to follow every single one of them without the tiniest hint of denial. And Kayn was too hot and bothered and _hard_ to go against what Swain told him to.

He carefully let his upper body sink onto the desk's surface and placed both his hands on the opposite edge for more stability. He knew he would need it. Once he was all low and stretched out, Kayn felt Swain's fingers tracing the hem of his panties. Another appreciative hum followed and he wished he could see the way Swain stared at his ass and the plug its handle he teased with his fingertips. He had to look at him so hungrily, so full of desire. The mere thought made Kayn twitch in his straining underwear.

Swain chuckled lowly. He could read Kayn like an open book, was able to notice the tiniest things about his arousal and get off on how responsive he was. And Kayn loved how attentive Swain was. How a glance was enough for Swain to know what Kayn wanted, which buttons to press. He just loved being watched and read and torn apart, having the control ripped away from him.

"Pull them down for me", Swain then muttered and added more lowly than before, "Darling."

Kayn heaved out a deep breath and lifted himself off the desk just enough so that he was able to hold up the weight of his upper body while he was reaching behind himself. His fingers just hooked underneath the fabric when a hand on his back pushed his chest almost roughly down against the desk. He inhaled in a hitch and involuntarily clenched.

"Go on."

Swain's voice was gentle but determined and Kayn should have known better than letting something small like a bit of manhandling rattle him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping it would help him regain focus, and eventually dragged his panties down, over the curve of his ass to his thighs. He paused for a moment.

"All the way", was the command he had been waiting for.

He pressed his cheek against the desk while languidly - and a little shakily - removing the straps from his underwear and stepping out of his lingerie. All that was left of the set was the top. It was lace, soft straps on his shoulders, only loosely covering up his pale yet toned chest. It had ridden up his back by now. Kayn placed his hands back on the wooden surface but stayed as low as Swain had put him.

There was a moment of silence that was only accompanied by Kayn's heavy breathing and the sound of Swain's suit when he shifted. He held his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted, anticipating what Swain would do to him next. It felt like an eternity that he spent with his plugged ass exposed and lifted, body writhing at every shift of air.

Then a big, rough hand landed on his right ass cheek and Kayn jolted forward with a yelp. The sting on his skin sent jerks to his cock and hole. His eyes had fallen shut with the slap and he didn't even consider opening them again. He wanted to _feel_ the pain, get drunk on how _good_ it stung and hurt and made him burn. He couldn't help but wriggle his ass just a tad, silently asking Swain for more. Kayn knew he wouldn't deny him that wish. It was what the older man had wanted all along. To spank his ass all over until it was covered in hand-shaped bruises, pale white turned into a burning, fiery red and blue and purple.

For a second, Kayn thought he had misjudged the situation because instead of spanking him again, Swain brushed his cheek in an oddly delicate manner. He wasn't able to stop himself from leaning into his palm by just a shred. Swain could trace a finger across the curve and it would be enough to make Kayn tremble by now. The comfort of that sweet touch was instantly interrupted when his hand lifted and harshly slapped him again. Kayn, with his body almost fully pressed against the desk, found new relief in the edge of the surface. It pressed against his cock just the right way each time Swain stroke out to hit his ass.

There was something utterly and disturbingly delicious about burning pain that could satisfy and feed Kayn entirely, leave him without any more cravings. As long as Swain made him feel used and harshly treated to a point where his eyes stung with tears just as painful as his ass did, there was nothing more he longed for. It was something he had noticed the first time someone had fucked him harshly and without a lot of preparation. That he liked, _craved_ the hurt and craved being taken apart, bit by bit, brick by brick like a wall being torn down with a spade until what was hidden deep down and low was exposed to whoever took the time to strip him off any control.

When he met Swain, the older man could see all of those things he was only discovering. And Swain wanted to tear the control out of his grip and expose him slowly and delicately and burn his exterior down till all there was left were his shaky and obedient, audacious and greedy insides he would always devour whole and rapaciously, just like he did now.

Swain let out a low breath and Kayn's ears twitched at the mere notion of a sound only to then be put back into his place. His ass felt numb, in a way. Numb from all the pain and the burn and the tingling spikes of thousands of needles probing his skin. But only when he was all marked up, he felt as though it was truly enough. Swain thought the same. And when he laid both his hands on his cheeks instead of slapping him again, Kayn knew that he was satisfied. Swain's hand felt sore against his skin and he hissed lightly to himself when his ass was being caressed and held by large palms.

A moment later, one of the hands reached in between Kayn's legs and probed his leaking cock. The younger man shivered at the touch, the fingertips against his slit and twitched, dripped more right against Swain's teasing digits. He hadn't noticed how wet he had become from being bent over and grinding against the desk.

"Look at you", Swain spoke in that intensely deep voice that made Kayn's knees go weak.

The hand on his bum ended in his hair and Swain moved the other one away from his cock. He brought it up in front of Kayn's face whose head he harshly pulled up. His scalp stung from how harshly he was gripping the base of his braid (He was surprised it hadn't dissipated yet). For the first time in what felt like forever, Swain's crotch was pressed against Kayn's rim and he mindlessly, eagerly clenched around the plug and pushed sore skin against harsh fabric.

"You are _leaking_ ", he murmured then, "And I haven't even properly touched you yet."

Kayn's neck strained from how his head was being held but he wouldn't complain. Especially not when Swain moved his fingers closer to Kayn's mouth. He didn't have to be told what to do. Without a moment of hesitation, his glance at the wet fingers turned into closed lids and he wrapped his lips around them, licking them clean and giving them gentle nibbles and sucks.

He could _sense_ Swain's eyes on the back of his head, could sense how he was drinking in the sight of him taking whatever he gave him.

"Hm."

And then: "Maybe you don't need any more."

Kayn's eyes shot open and he made an indefinable sound around his digits. Kayn wasn't stupid. He had been fucked stupid before. But generally, he was smart enough to see right through Swain's tiny games that he only played to make Kayn lose and beg. They weren't games Kayn could ever win because despite knowing the rules, Swain was just so good at playing them that he was always left hanging at the older man's mercy. And he liked it. He liked being at his mercy, unable to win and unable to fight back, exposed and whining and begging for whatever Swain was merciful enough to grant the loser.

So although Kayn _knew_ that Swain was only playing and that he wouldn't dare to stop touching Kayn now, he shook his head and whimpered drooling around his fingers.

Swain replied by sliding his fingers out of his swollen mouth: "Yes, darling?"

There was always something so endearing about the pet name. It sounded soothing and gentle when the way he pronounced it was everything but gentle. Sharp and demanding, belittling and teasing, as though 'Darling' was just another way of demonstrating where they stood, where Kayn's place was. He was the sweet, obedient darling and Swain was the one with his hands buried in his hair and fingers so far up his mouth that he could only speak when the older man wanted him to.

Kayn was aware that he wanted him to speak right now so he scrunched up his face in an attempt to regain the strength to open his eyes. The office ahead of him was blurry and he couldn't even distinct the coat from the marble flooring anymore - not that it mattered.

"'m want you-"

His shaky words were interrupted by a harsh slap without losing the sensation of Swain's cock against his plug this time. Kayn whimpered aching and tried to steady his trembling grip on the desk.

He wondered if he had ever heard Swain's voice falter because he spoke so full of control that it made it hard to remember any time that it wasn't exactly like that: "You are not in a position to voice demands."

In his clouded mind, he tried to find the wrong wording in his sentence but he had already forgotten most about it. So instead, he let out another dissatisfied whine and smacked his lips. Despite drooling only a moment ago, they now felt so utterly dry from breathing through his open mouth.

"Please", he started off, hoping it would please the man.

The appreciative hum prompted him to go on.

His gaze flickered and he licked his lips: "Please touch me more."

He could hear the sound of fabric shifting through his own laboured breath and then feel a large hand cupping his entire ass cheek. The fingertips were just about to lift off the skin - He was so very sensitive that he could practically sense his digits tensing with the intention to place another spank on either side - when Kayn hastily choked on another word.

"Master."

The fingers relaxed and Kayn let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. It was like one of Swain's little games. Making Kayn think about each and every word that fell from his spit- and precum-covered lips so that he would address and talk to Swain just the right way, just how he wanted him to speak.

"What a good boy you are", Swain's sultry voice sounded, suddenly really close to Kayn's back.

The warmth of his chest radiating through his button-down was comforting, so so comforting that Kayn almost wanted to ask him to stay like that, bent over his slender waist with his broad shoulders, caging him in between his arms and fucking him deep. But Swain had already told him off. No demands. It wasn't as though Kayn minded taking whatever Swain gave him.

Eventually, Swain let go of his head and let it sink onto the wooden surface only to then place both hands on Kayn's hips, thumbs digging into his ass and probing the reddened skin. It was still feeling hot from all those hits. Kayn didn't care. He knew Swain was staring at his prettily bruised bum, was thinking about all the things he could do to him, was contemplating what to do about the plug, Kayn meant to be able to sense all those thoughts flooding his usually well-controlled mind. That was just what he did to the older man. He knew that. Sometimes Swain would even admit it. Whisper how Kayn drove him insane, wild, made him want to rip off his clothes whenever he teased him. Kayn was the one at Swain's mercy but it was Swain who was under Kayn's control.

After a moment of consideration, there was a teasing finger poking the handle of the jewelled plug. Swain had bought it for him a few weeks ago to keep Kayn stuffed and ready however he pleased. It was baby blue and - much to Kayn's relief - not cheesily heart-shaped but round.

"Look at all the effort you made", Swain hummed and testingly grabbed the jewel.

He hooked his fingers underneath the handle and watched Kayn's hole clench around the metal, clench in despair at how the plug seemed to escape his inner walls with every light tug Swain gave it. The sensation left Kayn with his mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to lose the only fullness he had been left with ever since this had started. He _needed_ it, thought he would go insane if Swain deprived him of it. So he also whined and tensed up his lower body just enough for his lover to notice his longing.

Swain was unbothered by it. Within the blink of an eye, the plug was pulled out and Kayn tightened desperately around the cool air of the room. He was frowning in dismay, shaking his head until a hand on his ass and short nails pressing into it harshly reminded him to shut up. And shut up he did with the sound of the plug being dropped to the floor. It clinked and Kayn was so distracted by the sound that, for a moment, he didn't even notice the warm girth pressing against his sensitive rim and the body hovering over his.

A hand sneaked underneath his body, up to his neck. Kayn could tell by their slight wetness that those were the fingers that had just removed the plug. Now they were examining the span of his neck. Kayn intuitively leaned into the tender touch of fingertips caressing his veins and adam's apple, his sharp jaw and wetted lips.

"You'll get your greedy little hole stuffed soon enough", Swain breathed against the back of his head and Kayn shivered visibly, "Be a little more patient."

Kayn noticed Swain's other hand somewhere behind him, probably wrapped around his thick cock, stroking himself languidly to the sight of his exposed hole and obedient twitching and tightening. He couldn't help but tense up in anticipation, breath being huffed out against sticky fingertips that soon left to loosely wrap around his neck. It ached and strained but Kayn wouldn't dare to let his head loosely fall back unless Swain wanted him to.

Swain hummed and there was a hitch in his breath when the head of his cock teased Kayn's rim. He tried his very best not to beg him to finally fill him up, to fuck him raw and stupid and make everybody in the building know about how _well_ he ravished him. He held his entire body still, only his stuttered breathing created motion. A nearly set rhythm that quickly faded when Swain slapped his cock against his begging hole one, two times. Kayn wanted to cry. He honestly and desperately wanted to cry at the sensitivity and the teasing and Swain's patience which he hadn't. He wanted to cry at how he hated being teased and kept on the edge and how much he loved it and how, instead of begging Swain to stop, he always asked him to keep going, to make him unravel and fall apart right in front of him.

Despite the plug having been nestled inside his ass for the most of that day, it still strained when Swain pushed in his tip. He had spit on it only a moment before and with the remains of the lube inside Kayn it had to be enough. If Kayn's breath had been irregular before, it now came to a halt entirely. He held it and squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gripped the desk so harshly that his knuckles turned white. His hole felt sore, stretching around Swain's girth hesitantly. A restful hand on his lower back stroked his spine and his low voice told him to breathe out, to relax. Kayn almost choked on his next exhale but he did as the older man told him nevertheless. He sunk into the touch. Swain's other hand caressed his neck.

Then the warmth on his back disappeared and was replaced by Swain pushing himself further inside. Once his hole had swallowed the head, the rest of his cock followed much more smoothly, almost soothingly until he was buried entirely inside Kayn. He felt like he couldn't breathe. No matter how often they did it, Kayn still felt as though Swain's entire length restricted his airways, made him choke and tremble with just how big he was, especially in that angle.

Kayn felt Swain drag his cock out of him only to then slam back inside, with more force and ease now. He hiccupped and if it hadn't been for Swain's grip on his neck, he would have dropped his head on the desk long ago.

"Still so tight for me, darling", Swain murmured.

Within his voice, there were the first signs of his arousal, of his concentrated pleasure and deep satisfaction that came from filling up the younger man so well. He repeated the thrusting motion a few times before he pushed his pelvis against Kayn's ass and leaned a bit further down. Kayn instinctively tightened and Swain's cock twitched inside him. He could feel it, gasped.

"Tell me", he almost purred and rolled his hips slightly, "how does your master's cock feel?"

As if he wanted to test Kayn, make it harder for him, he suddenly picked up a harsh pace of quickly fucking into him. With every time he pulled out only to slam back inside Kayn's heat, he felt the boy swallowing hard underneath his tightening grip. Kayn had thought about how to spell out what he felt but he could barely hold onto anything, no sensible thought crossing his mind as he mindlessly mewled and choked on his tongue trying to wet all of that dryness away.

His words tripped over his drool and his low, gentle moans that erupted from his throat whenever Swain's cock pushed against all the right places. Something along the lines of "so big" and "so good" and "love your cock" was what he eventually pressed out only to then whimper more loudly with an even harsher thrust.

Kayn felt dizzy. Swain wasn't properly choking him but he squeezed down onto his neck just enough to slowly but surely deprive Kayn of the air he so desperately and hastily inhaled and exhaled whenever he moaned. His sounds become messier and louder and Swain harshly reminded him that they were still in his office when he made Kayn choke on his digits. Kayn barely noticed the faint taste of lube, closed his lips around them so that his mewls would sound muffled and hazy through the gaps between Swain's fingers.

His neglected cock had been trapped in between the desk and his stomach for a while now and with the new brutality of Swain's thrust, the friction was becoming painful and yet, all Kayn needed to feel the tension deep inside his belly, sputtering and bubbling, daring to boil over any moment now. His legs were twitching and toes curling, his sounds were lewd and oh so filthy. It was a grotesque scene, how Swain's light hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, fully dressed in his suit, his cock disappearing relentlessly and fully inside the curve of Kayn's quivering ass. His large hand fully wrapped around his chin, fingers stuffing his mouth, only to end up in his messy braid again.

"Keep that filthy mouth shut", Swain ordered.

He wrapped the long hair around his wrist and firmly dragged Kayn's upper body up until the younger man's cock was no longer receiving the friction Kayn had been craving for so badly, especially being this close to begging to cum. Swain must have sensed it, must have sensed yet another opportunity to leave Kayn at his mercy, to play with him.

Kayn tried so hard to not open his mouth again, to keep all of his corrupt sounds trapped in the back of his throat but it was oh so difficult. Swain kept on fucking him brutally and without any moment of hesitation and Kayn wanted to scream with pleasure and frustration about his cock bouncing against his own stomach, the friction not nearly enough to make him cum when he had already been so far gone. He felt heavy with his denied release and sniffled mindlessly in between his deadened moans.

There was a jarring tug on his scalp and Kayn's mouth fell open. He mewled wetly and the grip only tightened until his head was almost resting against Swain's chest.

"Shut up or I won't let you cum."

His voice was a stern hiss and Kayn knew that he wasn't joking. If he wasn't allowed to cum, he would cry. He could feel it, already felt like crying, so he pressed his lips together so tightly that it strained.

Swain watched Kayn obey and pushed his body back onto the desk where he dragged his fingers and his grip across his scalp and kept his hips still with the other hand, bruising knuckles and cutting nails on the soft flesh. The man's breathing had become heavy and Kayn could faintly tell that he had to be close, too. Tiny grunts were falling from his lips and his cock was twitching inside Kayn. He prayed Swain would let him cum soon, would let him relieve all of the tension he had felt ever since he had knelt between his legs and taken all of his girth as well as he did now.

With a thumb pressing into his hole next to Swain's cock, the man groaned ever so quietly and huffed: "You can cum from that, darling? Think you can cum for your master?"

It was what Kayn had been waiting for, had relaxed his pelvis for so that the heat would reduce, wouldn't erupt until Swain allowed him to. He mindlessly nodded yes to his rhetorical question and Swain ordered him to do it.

Kayn's entire body writhed with the drag and push of Swain's cock along his sensitive spots, with the sting on his scalp and hip and his sore ass and his cock rubbing against everything. When he came, he almost yelped but he could keep his mouth shut, lewdly moaning and mewling and burying his head in his shoulder that he harshly bit. It rolled over him in electric waves and spurts of hot stickiness on his stomach Swain continued to push him into.

The tightness and Kayn's desperate attempts to shut himself up had to be enough of a sight for Swain to shove himself forward and stay buried deep inside Kayn with his cock spasming, emptying himself in his clenching and begging hole.

Kayn felt sore, weak, all over. All the tension he had felt fell off him and he collapsed onto the surface with a vulnerable hiccup, his eyes closed. He listened to his own rapid breathing and tried to distinguish Swain's. The man didn't move for a few moments until the stiffness having filled up Kayn turned flaccid. Swain grunted faintly when he pulled out and a tissue (Kayn had no idea where that came from) quickly replaced his girth.

"Would you hold that for me, darling?"

Swain's voice had lost most of its commanding edge and he was now speaking rather gently. He liked treating Kayn roughly and belittle him when they were being intimate but despite how much Kayn _loved_ it, Swain couldn't find it in him to not reassure Kayn afterwards. The younger man probably wouldn't even consciously notice if Swain was cold and controlling in their usual, conventional dynamic as well but, to Swain, it made a difference.

Kayn snuck a weak hand around himself to press the tissue against his dripping rim and scrunched up his nose at the wetness he felt soaking through, teasing his fingertips (He still loved being filled up).

Swain ripped one, two more tissues out of the box somewhere on his desk and carefully guided Kayn's hand back onto the desk while wiping him clean. He told Kayn to clench and unclench and Kayn did as he was told, knowing it was to make sure that his panties wouldn't get completely soaked once he would be walking home again.

The older man helped to wipe away the drool and the sweat and them cum from all over Kayn's body and pulled the panties back up. He hummed appreciatively at the stockings and fastened the suspender belts again with large yet delicate fingers. Kayn watched every single one of his movements with drowsy eyes. His forehead rested against his clothed shoulder, his breath had normalized by now and all that was left of their encounter was the soreness and exhaustion lingering in his limbs.

Once Kayn was - more or less - fully dressed again, Swain took his face into his hands and stared at him for a few moments before he plastered a tender kiss on his lips, then the corner of his mouth and his cheek. Kayn somehow found it in him to cover Swain's hands with his own and to squeeze them just a tad.

Eventually, Swain stopped his light pecks to nod in the direction of the coat laying on the floor: "Get dressed and wait on the couch until I am done with my work."

It meant they would go home together. The thought made Kayn grin lightly and he hummed, scooted towards the edge of the desk until he felt the marble underneath his socks. In a more controlled and almost swift motion, he picked up the coat (He covered up his hiss about the sting of his lower back by ruffling the fabric) and lowered himself onto the cushions, all while staring at Swain the same way he had done it when entering his office.

Seductively, a little lewdly, knowingly that he had got what he had wanted once again.


End file.
